


Please, Mr. Shirogane.

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (because keiths 17), Cis Shiro, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PIV Sex, Porn Watching, Trans!Keith, Underage Sex, afab language, age gap, potential dubious concent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: keith doesn't get much of a view, because shiro yelps,  bedsheets rustle and then he’s quickly turning off the tv—casting the room in darkness, “k-keith! jesus, what—““mr shirogane...” he says, a little breathless, “please continue..”
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175
Collections: Anonymous





	Please, Mr. Shirogane.

any person would agree with keith (if he spoke out loud) that mr shirogane is the silver fox of the neighbourhood.

he's _very_ tall, broad shouldered, a million dollar smile and voice that keith cant get out of his head. his hair looks so silky, keith wants to run his fingers through it so bad.

oh yeah, and he’s… well. buff as all hell.

keith thinks mr shirogane could get literally any man, woman, anyone between, in or around as such—in his bed, easily.

with an easy compliment and a smile, anyone with eyes would jump at that chance.

at least, in keith's mind.

and trust me, keith is _trying_ to be that person. its hard to not _want_ to be that person.

but... 

shiro's never shown any interest. all keith's attempts at flirting and trying to show mr shirogane that he has a thing for him have been feeble.

well more honestly, failures. 

keith thinks he’s tried all he can—pretty much putting himself on display for the man, walking around his house on summer days in unbelievably tight shorts and crop tops—cute ponytails and sometimes only the one shirt he borrowed off shiro the day he forgot a spare and dived head first into shiro's pool.

almost every day keith is over at mr shiroganes, doing chores for him—yard work, house chores, pool cleaning, helping with internet issues, (the mans thirty five, you'd think he should know how to work a router?)

and sometimes keith wonders if just outright telling the older man that he wants to get with him would be the right choice. 

but then… keith's only seventeen, and keith thinks the fear of rejection scares him the most. 

or just the fact he could just entirely embarrass himself and ruin everything…?

yeah there's that too.

tonight, keiths hunkered down in the spare room—generally like any other sleepover at mr shiroganes goes, he’s on the other side of shiros decently sized house in dead silence at two in the morning. 

any noise he can hear—the neighbors cat jumping from roof to roof, the rustle of the trees. but out of nowhere, keith hears the a quiet moan—then another, both different pitches but not low enough to be shiro's.

its so blatantly obvious that it’s porn playing on mr shirogane's bedroom tv. and keith's gut stirs with the beginnings of arousal. 

keith wonders though;

one, why _tonight_?

and two, mr shiroganes getting off in his room—and he didn't think to invite keith?

rude.

like a flick of a switch, keith's sitting up and kicking the covers off him—mind made up with a spur of the moment choice. hes going to go in there. hes going to walk into shiro's room and demand that shiro puts his cock to better use than fucking his hand, or whatever he’s doing.

keith doesn't need to be quiet leaving the spare room—stalking his way to shiro's door. the shitty and oh so terribly staged moaning getting louder and louder with every step through the kitchen, living room and right to shiro's door. 

he stops outside, not sure how to just... enter. the burst of confidence he had on his trekk over here is fading fast—and he doesn't want to just… scare shiro, or make it awkward for him, just walking in unannounced.

in the midst of all his thinking, keith hears a soft moan come from the room, definitely not the porn, but shiro and it makes keith throb in his pj shorts. with any kind of regard for what he was thinking flying out the window, he turns the handle, opens the door and walks in.

keith doesn't get much of a view, because shiro yelps, bedsheets rustle and then he’s quickly turning off the tv—casting the room in darkness, “k-keith! jesus, what—“

well, it’s now or potentially never, “mr shirogane...” he says, a little breathless, “please continue..” and even though the room is so dark and keith's eyes are still adjusting to it—he can just see the confused look shiro has on his face right now.

“i— huh?”

“i said—“ keith walks to the bed, pulling himself up and plopping himself down on his knees at the end where shiros feet are, he reaches down and cups his pussy, sighing contently at the feeling, “please.. keep going.” he hears shiro gasp softly, “or fuck me.” he half demads, half sighs, cheeks red.

the room stays so quiet for what feels like an eternity, keith can hear the rustling of the trees outside shiro's bedroom window. 

and then—shiro chuckles, “yeah? thats what you want? want me to fuck you, is that what all the parading yourself around here was for?” 

shiro _knew_? and he didn't try anything? 

keith doesn't know if he wants to even feel upset or relieved, “you knew?”

the sheets rustle some more, shiro must be sitting up, “yeah. wasn’t one hundred percent sure though, so i left it. besides...” the lamp flicks on and keith can see shiro now, erection tenting the comforters. while keiths still kneeling on the bed, hand still cupping his cunt. 

shiro looks right at him, “what would tex think if i fucked his son?” well—shiro makes a good point, but how is keith's dad gonna find out?

keith looks shiro over, he’s shirtless and (hopefully) naked under those covers. keith grinds down gently on the heel of his palm, shiro's eyes flicking down to watch his movement.

“how would dad know? what, would you tell him?” keith retorts. 

shiro shakes his head, “no. but what if he somehow _did_ find out? id get beaten to near death.” 

keith _knows_ that's true. “but theres no way he _will_ find out. unless...” keith starts to put together everything, his face tinting red with embarrassment, “you... don't want me.” has he made a mistake? is he just a dumb kid thristing over a guy that he knows he cant have? 

oh god.

keith mumbles a small, quiet, “sorry.” before trying to unfold his legs and climb off the bed. 

“wait, keith— no! it's not like that.” shiro says, words stopping keith dead in his tracks. 

he looks at shiro out of the corner of his eye. but if it's not, “then?” 

shiro heaves a sigh, “i mean. i won’t deny you catch my eye a lot, i mean, you’re gorgeous.” shiro grabs the remote, turning the porn back on, pulling the other side of the comforter back a little and patting the bed next to him, “why don't you come sit here and we get off together, hm?” 

the request sends shivers down keith's spine, striking something low in him that makes him gasp quietly. and he’s never moved so fast before, crawling over to plop himself next to shiro.

keith’s stripping and ridding of his loose singlet top off in the process before leaning back and resting back on the large pillows, pulling the covers out from under his butt and pulling them to his shins. 

“fuck.” shiro huffs, keith looks next to him and shiro’s looking him over, he looks so _hungry_. keith wants him to touch, wants shiro to feel him up and all over, explore every vivid image that he thinks of when alone in his room at night, of what he wants shiro to do to him. 

keith just blushes softly, looking over to the tv and watching the guys go at it. it’s hot, sure—but keiths really keen to see what shiro's packing under the comforter. 

shiro turns the lamp off and clicks on the next video under it, it’s definitely up keith’s alley, one bigger bulkier man and a smaller man. 

keith's favourite, all because of shiro.

keith ‘s eyes dance more over shiro, though. the way he bites his lip, the way his eyes flit across the screen and how the comforter slowly moves as shiro palms at his cock.

keith's breath hitches as he finally reaches down through his loose shorts and cups himself properly. his other hand reaching for his pert nipple and rubbing it gently as his finger runs through the soft silk of his wet folds shuddering oh so softly.

shiro moans next to him, keith can see shiro out the corner of his eyes, watching him look back and forth between keith and the tv. but they stay on keith more and it makes keith feel sexy, shiro thinking he’s more hot than those cis men on tv.

keith's whines as he finally stops teasing himself and pushes a finger into his hole, getting it nice and wet to pull back up over his small dick that's hard and twitching. 

“y-you know, i watch porn like this at night, under my blankets, t-thinking of you mr shirogane.” he admits, feeling that little bit of confidence seep back into him.

shiro _finally_ peels the comforter back, revealling his rock hard cock—and fuck, he really is packing something down there, hes thick and long and uncut. 

keith has the biggest urge to get his mouth around it. 

“fuck, yeah? do you keith? what do you think about.” shiro asks, stroking his cock in long drawn out movements, the video now just slowly becoming mindless background noise.

keith's hand that was on his nipple moves to reach for the waistband of his shorts and pushes them down, arching his back and kicking them away. spreading his legs obscenely wide—quickly licking two of his fingers and rubbing them over his slick clit with a moan.

“i think about you fucking me, just like that.” he guestures to the video, the bigger man roughly fucking the smaller and not touching him, just chashing what he wants, “just senslessly fucking me. _mmph_ — chasing your own release.” he finishes.

shiro’s bittom lip sucks back into his mouth as he thumbs over the head of his cock, pre dripping from the slit, letting it run as he continues stroking, “mm? what else?”

god shiro's really gonna make him say it. 

“u-uhh, you mm—using me, l-like a cocksleeve...” because keith really, _really_ wants that. 

the idea to him is so fucking hot. shiro just having keith over and fucking him on every surface, using keith as his personal cumdump. leaving keith pent up for his own release for hours and just filling his little pussy over and over again. 

shiro bucks his hips up, “f-fuck, thats so hot keith. you wanna be used like a toy, do you sweetheart?” he asks—his breathing picking up slightly.

the pet name makes keith’s skin flush hot again, shiro calling him sweetheart—it could easily get him off in a matter of seconds.

keith nods, “yeah,” god, he needs shiro, he needs to be filled and fucked and used, “please, mr shirogane...” he breathes, “please fuck me.” 

any sort of will power shiro had to not jump keith's bones fizzles away slowly, his eyes so solely focused on keith—the way keith fingers himself open.

and keith almost gasps when shiro makes a move, sitting up and coming to kneel at keith's feet, cock hanging between his legs, so thick and keith wonders how heavy it must be. 

“fuck, you look even better from this angle.” keith takes the compliment in stride, spreading his legs even further. shiros eyes rake over his whole body but linger on his cunt. 

by now, keith's patience is running thin, “s-stop ignoring me, touch me. i know you want too.” keith half demands through a moan, having shiros eyes on him while he touches himself is getting him going even more. but if shiro would just—

as if on cue, the thick fingers keith has dreamed about come forward for keiths cock thats been neglected in favour to fuck himself open. keith doesn't remove his hand, nor does shiro move it, shiro just works around keith's and slides one of his fingers down and back up over keith's little dick, making keith buck into it with a moan. 

it’s so little touch and so light he shouldnt react that way—but because it's _shiro_ touching him, it makes him feel _so_ fucking good.

“sensitive.” shiro says as if to no one as hes pulling keith's hand away and scooting his way between keith's soft parted thighs that are begging him to get closer. 

shiro doesn’t really speak, and keith's skin is burning so red hes sure he might die—especially when he watches shiro grab and run the thick head of his cock through the slickness of his folds, teasing his cock with it before lining up and pushing his way in. 

keiths not prepped enough but he doesn’t care. this is exactly what he wanted, exactly what he dreams about—shiro having no regards for keith or how he feels, just taking what he needs. 

the stretch is a lot, and it would be borderline unbearable if it was anyone other than shiro. but keith moans his way through it until shiros bottomed out, and keith feels shiro's cock twitches inside him, “fuck. so hot and tight.” shiro moans.

one of his hands planting next to keiths head and the other on the side of his thigh, nails digging into keith's skin as he starts rocking his hips. shallowly and slowly fucking keith open. but this isn't what keith wants, he wants it harder. he wants shiro to take him—use him.

“fuck—m-mr shriogane! please... use me..” 

he looks up at the older man, finally locking eyes with him in the low light of the room, the tvs still on in the background but keith doesn't register it, does he know how many videos have played since they started? no. he doesn’t care—because the look shiros giving him flushes his skin so hot he wasn't even sure he could burn hotter than this. 

“if you say so.” shiro says—an answer to keiths earlier request, and with a quick snap of his hips, shiro starts fucking keith mercilessly.

keith tosses his head back, yeah. yes. this is what he wanted—and hes finally getting it.

“fuck, fuck!” keith sobs, it feels so good, the burn and stretch as shiro fucks into him, keith's hands reach for shiro's shoulders, wrapping his hands around them and yanking shiro down for a kiss.

its keith's first proper kiss, messy, teeth clacking with keith's inexperience, but it burns keith to his core—especially when shiro’s moaning into his mouth.

“keith—“ shiro groans around the kiss his hips already starting to stutter in rhythm. shiro had been touching himself before keith interrupted, so keith's not gonna act surprised that shiro's going come.

“come on, s-shiro, come in me. fill me up—!” 

shiro slaps a hand over his mouth, stopping the words, “don't want too... just yet.” he pants, hips still rocking but at a slower pace.

and keith wonders if he can push it, to make shiro come because he’s so desperate to feel it all inside him. he purposely clenches his cunt on every thrust in, watching shiro throw him a look or two, yeah, shiro knows he’s playing dirty.

“keith—keith.” shiro moans, gasping as his hips come to a full halt—buried deep inside keith and keith feels the warmth pool into his body as shiro's cock twitches and spurts into him. it feels so good. so fucking good.

shiro stays with his cock seated inside keith as he catches his breath, “fuck, that was…” 

“amazing.” keith finishes, looking up at the shiro who shoots him a look. 

“you made me come faster than i wanted.” shiro fake pouts, leaning down to kiss keith softly.

keith laughs, “you can always fuck me again, and again, and—!” 

“okay, okay! you brat. but not right now.” he says, pulling out, watching as his come starts to leak out of keith, his spent cock twitching as it does.

“i really want to eat you out.” shiro says, pushing it back in with two of his fingers, making keith shiver.

and who would keith be to deny him that?

**Author's Note:**

> oop


End file.
